1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to circuit testing and more particularly to a system, apparatus and method for calibrating internal pulses in an array or integrated circuit to determine component function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Measurement of internal signals in memory devices, logic circuits or other integrated circuits is useful is determining circuit functionality, stability and reliability. Internal signals include any signal not normally output from a circuit but may be employed in the development of an output or simply employed during operations of the circuit. Since these signals are not directly output, they are difficult to measure.
Measurement of internal signals provides information about the operation and function of integrated circuits, which could be used to diagnose problems with the operation or design of a given chip or circuit. Conventional, techniques for the measurement of internal signals for e.g., SRAMs, are available through a PICA tool. The PICA tool uses a microscope to monitor emissions of a circuit to determine circuit activity during operation. The PICA tool is expensive and can be complicated and time consuming to employ. The lead time and measurement complications and set-ups can be enormous with the PICA tool, and in-line measurements (i.e., direct testing) are not available.